


小洛豪/无标题（车）

by yigetianzhendeone



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigetianzhendeone/pseuds/yigetianzhendeone
Summary: 一个有一点点小剧情的车
Relationships: 小洛豪
Kudos: 6





	小洛豪/无标题（车）

当他满脑子都是家业大事，整整一个月没有睡过好觉时，在灯光流连的宴会场上他脑袋也重脚步也重，但是当何家小少爷被人群簇拥着走过来的时候他大脑突然停止了运作。

杭州最大的桑蚕丝企业，和军阀大家有着劳劳的利益联系，在清政府还没有推翻之前，何家就已经是皇族的贵客了。要不是有何家的钱撑着，杭州这片地也不会那么富饶。

任豪的脑子没有跟着眼睛在转，脑子里是父亲交代的如何结实贵客以缓解产业上经济的内需，可是眼睛却劳劳的贴在了何家小少爷的身上，头顶上亮着光的水晶灯都没有此时少年人的笑容夺目。

“他，叫什么？”任豪拿不稳酒杯索性就放回内侍手中盘子里去。

“洛洛，何洛洛。何家人以为能生个女孩本来取名何落落有落落大方之意，但奈何又是个男孩于是找了谐音去掉草字头那个洛。”

“但那张脸可比女人都要来的精致啊。”

“是么？”

任豪回头想见是哪个人回答了他，可是一回头就瞧见明明被人群包围着的何洛洛竟就在他身边，那张脸突然在自己眼前放大，任豪被吓了一跳他连忙后腿两步鞠躬道“失敬失敬，抱歉我不是有意打探……”

“我有那么恐怖？”任豪的话被何洛洛打断，他指着自己的脸上前走了一步。

“不是，不是恐怖，好看极了。” 任豪抬头细细端详着何洛洛的脸，只见不仅仅是精致，仿佛是艺术家雕刻出来的一般，越看就越喜欢几分，越看就越觉得迷人。

赞美的话何洛洛听得多了，他挑了挑眉拿起原本被任豪放上盘子的红酒。

“抱歉那杯我喝过。”

何洛洛只是看了他一眼，舌尖缓缓地贴在杯延双唇含住那冰凉的玻璃杯红酒把他的唇染的更欲人。

任豪的耳根彻底沦陷成了一大片红色。

——我不行了直接开车吧——

当何洛洛伸手解开了自己的衣袍反着光的蚕丝把他的身体衬得更雪白透亮，少年人连手脚肘关节都是诱人的粉色。

这哪里是一盘美食，这就是人世间所有欲望的化身，任豪怎么能忍住不动，除非他不是人。

何洛洛抓住任豪的手摸上自己的脖子，他跪在任豪身上，性器就怎么若有若无的蹭着任豪的白衬衫。

“我帮你脱？”当纤细的指尖碰到任豪衬衫上第一个纽扣时，任豪的心狠狠的跳了两下，脑子也迅速充血。

任豪的手还贴在何洛洛的脖子上，细腻的肌肤让他忍不住来回的摩挲，但是仅此以外便没有了多余的动作。

扣子被跪在身上的人一颗颗解开，直到最后一颗也缴械投降之后，何洛洛突然噗嗤一声笑了出来“你真的好纯情啊，我解扣子那么久你居然只会摸我的脖子。”

少年人含着笑意的眼睛和他对视，黑色瞳孔里倒映的全是不知所措的他。何洛洛又再次抓起任豪的手从嘴唇到喉结到胸口的红缨再到已经勃起的性器“这里，这里，还有这里你都可以摸，我其实很讨厌和木纳的人做爱，但是你好看我就原谅你了。”

“我没和男人做过。”任豪看着何洛洛半天憋出了这句破坏气氛的话。

“那现在你就在和男人做了。” 

裤子的拉链被人拉开，肿胀的性器已经把内裤染湿了一大片，在被紧紧包裹着的布料之连经络的纹路都清晰可见。何洛洛把内裤拉开，性器就迫不及待的跳了上来，和他的碰到了一起。

“它很喜欢我嘛，那你呢？”何洛洛抓起自己和任豪的性器贴在一起撸动了起来，抬头看着任豪笑道。

“喜欢，喜欢极了。”

任豪的手攀上了何洛洛的背脊，手背贴着的丝质睡袍都比不上万分之一手心眼前人肌肤的触感，他抬头凝视着何洛洛已经布满情欲的眼睛，除了美他再也找不到第二个形容词。

西装革履的何家小少爷已经够令人心向神往了，可现在这幅模样真叫人想专门打个笼子，里面全铺满天鹅绒就这样把他锁在那金丝笼子里只有自己能看到。

睡袍顺着何洛洛的动作已然掉下来大半，任豪也从不敢动到一只玩弄着何洛洛胸前两点，他的手一直没从何洛洛脖子上离开，大手整个附上他的脖子像随时可以将那纤细雪白的脖子掐断。

当何洛洛扶住他的下身缓缓坐下去的时候，两人都紧锁住了眉毛，何洛洛坐到一半就停下了吃痛的抱怨到“好大。”

任豪这时才起了闹他的心他虽然也憋的难受，但手却握住了何洛洛的腰“不喜欢？”

何洛洛抿着嘴不说话，欲想起来一些，却被任豪一个手劲按住腰硬生生坐了下去，他疼的脸都红了一头栽到了任豪的脖颈间，眼里把眼睫毛给沾湿了。

“疼。” 何洛洛喘着气软软的喊出了这一句，那性器是真的大，直直的坐下去像快把肚给顶破了，他坐在上面动也不是，不动也不是。

“忍忍。”任豪像哄孩子一样，拖着他的屁股动了两下，何洛洛又咿呀的叫了起来。

“真的疼。”眼泪已经不受控制的开始往下掉了，他没想要哭的但是就是疼的忍不住。

任豪见状吻住何洛洛的唇把那些叫声全堵在自己嘴里，紧紧勒住何洛洛的腰就上下动了起来，何洛洛环住任豪脖子的手没有力气抱紧无力的跟着动作上下。

“慢些，唔——任豪慢些。”何洛洛的头埋在任豪的脖颈，鼻尖来回的摩挲着那块敏感的肌肤，他突然抬起头咬住了任豪的鼻子，在上面留了个牙齿印，被何洛洛突如其来的举动疑惑到，任豪这才将速到放慢只见何洛洛赌气到“都……都叫你慢些了。”

任豪无奈的一笑撞的比方才更大力了。

任豪可能这辈子都不会想到自己居然会栽在一个比自己小六岁的少年人身上。

直到很久以后，周震南指着他的鼻子骂，说他就是被一只见人就开屏的花孔雀迷了眼，说他比吸大烟的人还脑子糊涂，他还是选择把自己一腔热血全撕开了给何洛洛看，不管那人是捧起来心疼自己还是看不都不看甚至还要踩几脚他也甘愿。

**Author's Note:**

> 冲动产物！！随便写的！！只有一篇


End file.
